Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 8 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
$ = 4 \times 8 + 7 \times 3 $ $ = 32 + 7 \times 3 $ $ = 32 + 21 $ $ = 53 $